This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dr. Sven Zuehlsdorff and Dr. Peter Weale of Siemens are collaborating with Vaughan, DelaBarre, Metzger, van de Moortele and others at the CMRR to develop the means and methods required for whole body MRI at 7T. Specific organ targets include the heart, prostate, kidneys, breasts and knees. The technology for this collaboration is largely coming from Core V Engineering and Vaughan's other NIH R-01 grants